


Every Lie Has Its Truths

by Debz_Baumaus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Cute, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debz_Baumaus/pseuds/Debz_Baumaus
Summary: Hinata lets slip out a nickname he's mentally been using for a while. "Sugamama".As expected, Sugawara takes it in stride and with teasing humor."Well, if I'm the mama, then Daichi is the papa, right?"How a joke goes too far and turns into reality.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 241





	Every Lie Has Its Truths

Hinata is hard at work with Yamaguchi, both doing their best to improve their serves a few minutes before coach Ukai arrives to have them play a practice match.

Asahi, Sugawara, and Tanaka watch from the sidelines, offering pointers or simply cheering them on,

"Great job, Shouyou! Keep at it, you're doing great!"

And suddenly, Hinata lets slip out a nickname he's mentally been using for a while. "Arigatou, Sugamama!"

Silence, stillness.

His secret is out.

"Pwahaha! Suga! Hinata just called you mom!" Tanaka hollers, laughing boisterously while hugging his stomach next to Asahi, who puffs out chuckles while he tries to hold the magnitude of his amusement in, his face growing worryingly red.

Suga can only stare in confused shock.

_Am I really that much of a parent? Wait- Why am I the mom?!_

He can barely perceive and process Hinata bowing and muttering at an almost inhuman speed, "I meant no offense, I'm sorry, Sugawara-san. I meant no offense, I'm sorry, Sugawara-san. I meant no offense, I'm so-."

"A-ah... Don't mind, don't mind, Hinata. Mistakes happen." He waves his hands dismissively, trying to dispel the awkwardness of the moment and just MOVE ON.

_Poor Hinata._

But, as he should've expected, with Tanaka as a witness, that would not be happening,

"Hinata, hahahaha, why-? Hahaha! Why d-did you c-call Suga your, heehee, mom?"

Hinata straightens up and pouts while pressing the tip of his fingertips together, making himself look even more like a child. "It's just that... Suga-san gets concerned about everyone and is always asking about how we are, not just with volleyball, but life? A-and he always cheers very warmly and teases along to scold people like a mom, or kinda like your Saeko nee-chan," he lowers his voice to a mumble that still manages to be heard by all, "So I've been calling him 'Sugamama' in my head. But not with any ill intentions, ahhh!"

Hinata grips is head in despair while Yamaguchi keeps spilling his own giggles nearby.

Sugawara admits to himself that, even though the nickname is strange, the reasons behind it, the many lovely and positive things his kouhai thinks of him as a person and teammate make him feel proud and, yes, warm.

So he claps to get their attention, settle the vibe. he decides to take it in stride and with his iconic teasing humor to allow this to boost his pride as Daichi's right-hand man and "team parent".

He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply to steady himself. _No shame, Koushi!_

"Alright, then," he opens his arms, "Come here, my boys! Sugamama is going to give you good luck smooches before training today!" He puckers his lips and makes kissy noises and gestures, and the guys breakdown laughing.

He hadn't noticed, though, that the rest of the members of the Karasuno volley team, including their sensei and coach, were in the process of entering the gym.

Kageyama does a double take. "What. Is. Going. On..?"

Sugawara turns around and winks obnoxiously, his arms still wide open, "Well if it isn't my grumpy baby! Come on in, don't be shy. Sugamama has hugs for you, too!"

Nishinoya runs excitedly forward to Sugawara's embrace while the rest of the newcomers are staring in shock or disgust. (Yes, Tsukkishima is obviously the most disgusted one of all.)

Sugawara rubs at Nishinoya's hair while the boy rubs his face against his senpai's torso before looking up with amazed eyes, "Sugawara, why are you acting like a mom? Not that I mind, your hugs are awesome!"

Asahi quips in, "Hinata accidentally let a secret nickname he made up slip out, He called Suga, 'Sugamama'."

Sugawara grins as Kageyama lets out his usual accusation of "idiot" towards Hinata, who is blushing madly.

"Wait, but-. There you are!" Sugawara waves towards Daichi enthusiastically with a bright smile that, the other third years know doesn't bode well. "If I'm the mama, then Daichi must be the papa, right?"

Daichi marches towards his friend completely enraged and blushing from head to toe.

It takes coach Ukai almost twenty minutes to yell the boys into submission.

...

"Go, honey! I mean, Daichi!"

Daichi fails to receive properly and slips a bit.

"Careful," Asahi offers while stretching his arm to grab at Daichi and help steady him with an apologetic and understanding smile.

Daichi feels his heart race whenever Suga calls for him with an endearing, sickly sweet nickname that should be reserved only for a significant other.

It's not fair that basically only he is still being affected by this weird and improvised roleplay his best friend has started. The rest are just being called 'son' or 'baby', but him?

How is he expected to concentrate when... When...

_Fuck! As if I hadn't been confused enough already!_

The teasing won't stop, and he's pretty sure the only reason coach is not pulling him out of the court is because he pities him right now and understands a fraction of how distracting it is for him to play under such conditions.

Practice is over, and Sugawara asks for the team to line up.

"Yamaguchi was the best son today, so he gets a special treat." He waves him up front, to the front of the line, and places a chaste kiss on his forehead. Yamaguchi blushes but can't help but smile.

Daichi's mood sours and he closes one hand into a fist.

Most of the guys begin fighting to get better places in the line.

"Husband! Look out how unruly your children are! You should spank them for this poor wife of yours."

Daichi's fist tightens even more. His jaw clenches. His teeth hurt.

One by one, Sugawara kisses their foreheads. Nishinoya kisses back aiming for his cheek, but landing on Suga's beauty mole.

Daichi feels his throat constrict. The veins of his neck bulge without him noticing.

Everyone leaves, throwing funny comments on their peculiar experience.

Only Daichi and Sugawara remain.

"Wife. You didn't give your husband a kiss."

Sugawara sees and hears the seriousness in Daichi's words. "Huh?"

Four long strides place Daichi's body in front of his best friend, bodies pressed.

Daichi captures Sugawara's lips.

Suga's eyes widen and his face flushes. 

He follows the soft brushing and sliding of this innocent yet overwhelming moment and only comes back to himself once their lips part and Daichi presses an earnest, lingering kiss to his mole.

Their eyes meet, half-lidded, full of emotion.

"Yes," Sugawara whispers, ""I like you, too."

They exchange smiles, hugs, and more fleeting kisses on their way home under the setting sun.

  
Ever since then, Daichi has, to the surprise of the rest (except Asahi), been enjoying their skits and taking them more seriously, encircling Sugawara with his arms, feeding him from their shared bento box at lunch, always walking home together, pinkies intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> It took weeks for this ship to grow on me, but the "family dynamic" just made fall.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @ContrastMinds for Haikyuu!!, BNHA, and MDZS fics and HCs.
> 
> From Haikyuu, the ships I'll be writing for are:
> 
> AsaNoya (my fav)  
> DaiSuga (obvs)  
> YamaTsukki  
> KenHina
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
